Naruto
Background Information Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and aspires to become the Hokage, the ninja in his village who is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Twelve years before the start of the series, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the Konohagakure, destroying it and slaughtering many people. In response, the leader of Konohagakure and its ninja military – the Fourth Hokage – sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside Naruto. Konohagakure, however, regarded Naruto as if he were the demon fox itself and mistreated him throughout most of his childhood. A decree made by the former Kage, the Third Hokage, who replaced the Fourth Hokage after his death, forbade anyone mention the attack of the demon fox to anyone else. This included Naruto, who was not aware of the demon inside of him. Years later, Naruto is tricked by the renegade ninja Mizuki into stealing a forbidden scroll that would teach him a secret ninja technique, but he is stopped by his teacher, Iruka Umino. When Iruka almost dies while protecting Naruto from Mizuki, who also reveals that he is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto uses the Jutsu he learned from the scroll that creates multiple clones of himself, Shadow Clone Technique, a jutsu that would later become his signature move in the series, to defeat Mizuki. The main story follows Naruto and his friends. Naruto befriends two comrades, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, who are assigned by their teacher, Iruka Umino, after him and his class graduate from the Ninja Academy with him to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei named Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. After several missions, Kakashi allows Team 7 to participate into a ninja exam in which they can advance to a higher rank, and thus, take part in more difficult missions. During the exams, Orochimaru, a criminal at the top of Konohagakure's most wanted list, attacks Konoha and kills the Third Hokage in an act of revenge. This forces one of the three legendary ninja, Jiraiya to search for his former teammate Tsunade, who has been nominated to become the Fifth Hokage. During the search, it is revealed that Orochimaru desires to acquire Sasuke due to his powerful genetic heritage. Believing Orochimaru will be able to give him the strength needed to kill his brother Itachi, who destroyed his clan, Sasuke goes to him. Tsunade sends a group of ninja including Naruto to make Sasuke return to Konoha, but Naruto is unable to defeat him and bring him back to the village. Naruto does not give up on Sasuke, however, and he leaves Konoha to train for two-and-a-half years under Jiraiya's tutelage in order to prepare himself for the next time he encounters Sasuke. After the training period, a mysterious organization called Akatsuki attempts to capture the nine powerful tailed beasts that are sealed within people - including the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside of Naruto. Several ninjas from Konohagakure, including Team 7, fight against the Akatsuki members and search for their teammate Sasuke. Although they manage to save Gaara the host of the One-Tailed beast, Akatsuki is successful in capturing seven of the creatures. In the meantime, Sasuke betrays Orochimaru and faces Itachi to take revenge. After Itachi dies in battle, Sasuke is told by the Akatsuki leader Madara Uchiha that Itachi was ordered by Konohagakure's leadership to destroy his clan. Saddened with this revelation, Sasuke joins forces with Akatsuki to destroy Konohagakure. Meanwhile, as several Akatsuki members are defeated by the Konohagakure ninja, their leader, Pain, invades the village to capture Naruto. However, Naruto defeats him and convinces him to abandon the village. With Pain's eventual death, Madara announces that he wants to obtain all nine of the tailed beasts in order to perform an illusion powerful enough to control humanity, in the process revealing that he is not actually Madara Uchiha but has merely been using the name. All of the leaders of the five ninja villages refuse to aid him, and instead, join forces to confront him and his forces. Standing in the Arena Most of the power of the verse comes from its high and top tiers, with the rest being relatively weak and/or featless. The gap between mid-tiers and those above them is quite large and the god-tiers are far above everyone else. Physically, while they're still below the likes of Toriko, they have some good strength feats such as low town level attacks from Kinkaku, SM Naruto throwing a multi tons summon out of sight, BM Naruto redirecting five Bijuudama with physical strength alone, Gai causing city level destructive capacity via shock-waves, Juubi deflecting back a Bijudama with a single finger, KN6 Naruto deflecting back Shinra Tensei at Pain, KN8 Naruto breaking from Chibaku Tensei, Gyuki clearing a forest by spinning. Naruto has recently undergone a major upgrade in power for its top tiers after the Bijuu showed their full power while fighting Naruto, also introduced top-tier shinobi such as Hashirama and Madara, as well as Juubi and its jinchuriki (past and present). Currently Naruto is the strongest of the HST . Character Profiles Naruto Uzumaki Category:Anime and Manga Category:Fictions